wings_of_fire_tribe_rights_activistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Criticizing SeaWing Abilities ~QueenClam
Many see SeaWings as a dragon with few abilites. I first read The Lost Heir and then The Hidden Kingdom and then I saw how good and facinating RainWings were and had more abilites then SeaWings, but when I reflected I saw the SeaWing's hidden talents. Dragons beileve that all that they can do is just breath in water and have glowing lights! Many beileve that SeaWings are not strong in dragin abilities because they can't be fire proof, or read minds, have curling tails or spit acid. SeaWings people beileve are VULNERABLE. ''I disagree completely. This speech is going to be about why dragons shouldn't think SeaWings are vulnerable and have a stronger ability we can't understand. The most famous SeaWing is Tsunami. Let's look at her compared with the dragonets. Many say that she is the most vulnerable next to Sunny. She doesn't have fire proof scales or a smart mind like Starflight to hide her from trouble. Everybody needs to remember that she is the ''best ''fighter. SeaWings are known for good fighting skills next to MudWings, though MudWings a bulky and strong, SeaWings are agile in fighting. This is just one of their hidden abilities. Next with their abilites is communication. Every Dragon knows that SeaWings talk underwater, but that isn't all. SeaWings are good with their fighting skills and so are they ate communicating battle plans across the feild without being heard. Their lights are good for being silent and still getting all their battle imformation to their fellow soilders. This makes them good at surprise attacks. Nobody ever notices their tails for it has been mentioned little in the book. SeaWings have super strong tails. Maybe stronger then a MudWing's strength. They can break heads, smash bones and take the life out of any dragon. Their tails are mostly used for swimming, and can also be used for secret attacks. When they knock out a dragon, they can do it silently with their strong tails. NightWings rule the dark, but SeaWings have night vision. They can see in the dark and not NightWings. It isn't the NightWing who rules the act of surprise, but the SeaWing and their ailities in war. Swimming is a major key that every one knows. Swimming also helpes them with surprise attacks. Tsunami used this method when the SkyWing was right above her and she was able to save her friends from danger. So in my essay we saw that SeaWings are a master at battle surprise and has strength dragons shouldn't mess with. They aren't vulnerable, but like RainWings... Have a secret ability and weapons of surprise. Quotes '''Queen Terra' I always thought SeaWings were awesome. They are my favorite tribe and tied with a MudWing. But I chose to be a MudWing user. Good thing there aren't much SeaWing HATERS but they just don't like them as much as other tribes. Some even hate Tsunami... HOW'S THAT POSSIBLE?!?!?!?!?! Whitefoot&Tigerstripe: On land, they're still pretty strong. Fishhook talons HURT, period. Their tails can hurt extremely too. Surprise attacks are a plus. But in water? They are unstoppable. Don't mess with them. Period. NikkiMcCloud- "Lots of the dragon tribes have "ranged" or, for instance, non-physical abilities that do not require contact. SeaWings are more of physical fighters, so they have to be strong and brave. Also, they can live underwater. My favorite thing is their stripes. Come on, who doesn't want to glow in the dark?" Stormlash- "Being a gamer, I think they are kind of OP, with nightvision, waterbreathing, and a powerfull tail for swimming." Aurora the IceWing- "I think SeaWings have many great abilities. Strong tail: great for fighting to stun and knock back an enemy Swimming gear: very good for escaping into water but their webbing probably makes them bad for stealth on land Aquatic: exremely usefull for talking underwater (a great adaptation), they can comunicate without making noise, and it's a langue no other dragons understand" FireOfTheWings: "The SeaWings aren't always vulnerable. Water is their defense. Most of the tribes have fire to light their paths through darkness, but the SeaWings could also give the most blinding flash. Without speech, they "speak" in Aquatic, but how are the other dragons going to communicate?" Glory's Crowning: "They are cool, I like breathing under water, and aquatic is cool." Starflight NightWing: "'''Well, no fighting attributes... They can swim and glow up, basically.... Oh... SeaWings ARE good!" '''Shadespots: '''They're pretty cool. All lighty and swooshy tails and such. XP '''Tsunami SeaWing- " "Dragons may think that SeaWings aren't very strong, but Tsunami is a SeaWing, and she can defeat a whole group of dragons." 'Luckybird7765- "'Um... They're nice. I like them. But they seem to be mostly defensive or society traits. The Photophores for communication. The Gills so that they can be together. The tail to defend. The other tribes are more attack-oriented, while the SeaWings are more defensive. That can be a good or a bad thing." 'XU-'"Pretty average abilities." 'Some Random Guy-' ”Nice.” Category:SeaWings Rights Activists Category:SeaWings Category:Defenses